Heavy As The Crown
by paranoidbychoice
Summary: What if Steffy decided to stay in LA during the Lope Italy wedding? You know what they say the best way to get over someone else is to get under someone else and you never know you might just find yourself and upgrade.Only one way to find out;) Passions crossover. I'M BACK w/edits and ORIGINAL TITLE BACK updates starting up SOON :)
1. Chapter 1

**No Where But Up**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

 **Author's note** : Now that has been said this fanfic will take place during the Lope Italy wedding and this is what would happen in my mind if Steffy choice not to let Bill get into her head and stayed in LA like she played to, which funny enough that scene with her and Bill was the first I have ever seen Bold and the Beautiful. Also depending where you are reading this fic on either Fanfiction or AO3 this will be a crossover with Passion's and more specifically with Fox Crane. Years later I am still not over what they did to his character once Justin left the role for primetime, it was disgusting.

Let me know what you think constructive criticisms are welcome. Also fir warning if you are a **Hope, Brooke, Ridge, and Liam** **they may** **not be portrayed in the best light** I will not to outright bash them, but if you feel that this will be a problem for you turn back now. I will try to give warnings for any potential shade that maybe thrown each chapter.

 **Chapter One**

Steffy stared into her glass full of vodka tonic thinking back to the last conversation she had with her one time lover and now former father-in-law, Bill Spencer, and the doubt he was trying to put into her head about her choice to stay in LA rather than go to Italy. Despite her best efforts to do otherwise Steffy spent the rest of the day playing out all of the possible scenarios of what would happen if she did get on that plane to Italy. Sadly they all ended with her being painted as the villain in the love story of Hope Logan, and she for one is over being blamed for decision's other adults make.

Sure she acknowledges that her actions where not innocent by any means, but at least she owns her part and not deflect to the closest person. Steffy has to admit she never expected this type of stunt from that chastity toting shrew. As much as she hates it she has to give it up to Brooke and Hope ' _never let it be said that those two won't scheme to get what they want and stamp destiny across it'._

"Steffy what are you doing? We still have time stop them before it's too late"

The voice snapped her out of her heartbreak for the moment and drew her attention to the older woman beside her. Her mother, Taylor Hunter Forrester, one of two of her remaining female idols she. The other being her beloved grandmother and name sake, Stephanie Forrester. As she stared at her mother's face she did not find it strange that she looked ready to cry. Most of the memories she has held of her mother was with that very face. Eyes shining with heartbreak it was rarely ever happy tears that trailed down her face. She has seen her mother lose her heart to men who did not deserve her loyalty and love, sadly one of those men was her own father.

Ridge Forrester, the man in the center of a majority of the drama that was her childhood, constantly moving back and forth between families and her mother and her soon to be step mother for the millionth time, Brooke Logan, allowing it to happen. Was this going to be the rest of her life following the path laid out by the women who raised her? Was she to be the next generation of women placing her happiness in the hands of a man who does not know what he wants? Was she ever going to unwittingly put her child in the middle of it all?

"No", Steffy didn't even realize she whispered the word as she turned away from her mom once again to down the drink in front of her enjoying the burn as it went down her throat.

"Steffy what are you talking about?" Taylor said in confusion on why her daughter was not out there fighting for the love of her life.

"I mean exactly that. I am not going to anything, but sit in this bar and who knows maybe I will find myself a bit of fun" Steffy stated as she turned her attention to trying to get the bartender to refill her cup and just her luck it was Oliver's night. ' _Huh, Oliver? Now that was some fun'_ , Steffy thought as she sent a wink his way when he turned back towards her side of the bar.

"Why? Steffy snap out of it, you're not thinking clearly!" Taylor grabbed her daughter's shoulders to turn her back to face her.

"No Mom! Look I know you won't understand, but I'm thinking more clearly than I have ever have before" Steffy sighed "I always thought we had to win against the Logan's, that it was us against them. When the truth is we have to fight for ourselves and win against the history we're trapped in". Steffy turned back to her mom. Taylor was unsure what her usually stubborn daughter was doing, but she will give her support none the less and steps closer to her.

"If that is what you want to do than I will stand behind you. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Steffy shook her head "No, that's alright Mom. You go home, I will call you in the morning okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you it would be no problem?" Taylor asked not feeling right at the thought of leaving her heart broken daughter by herself in a bar of all places.

"Mom, I will be fine. Besides I doubt Oliver would let anything bad happen to me, right Ollie?" Steffy asked as he refilled her glass.

"Don't worry Taylor, I will keep an eye on this party animal" Oliver replied before going on to cater to his other clients.

"See nothing to worry about Mom, now go home it is way past your bed time." Steffy said forcing Taylor to pick up her purse and leave the club.

"Fine, just call me in the morning." With that said Taylor kissed her daughter on her head and made her way out of the club oblivious of the up and down looks she was getting from the younger men as she made her way past them.

Steffy smiled at the naivety of the effect Taylor has on men. Even though she has been married a number of times and has given birth to three children, four if you count baby Jack, to show for it.

Who knows maybe if she gets her act together she could help her Mom in the love department.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Where But Up**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

 **Author's note** : Now that has been said this fanfic will take place during the Lope Italy wedding and this is what would happen in my mind if Steffy choice not to let Bill get into her head and stayed in LA like she played to, which funny enough that scene with her and Bill was the first I have ever seen Bold and the Beautiful. Also depending where you are reading this fic on either Fanfiction or AO3 this will be a crossover with Passion's and more specifically with Fox Crane. Years later I am still not over what they did to his character once Justin left the role for primetime, it was disgusting.

Let me know what you think constructive criticisms are welcome. Also fair warning if you are a fan of **Miguel or Kay, mostly Miguel** **they may** **not be portrayed in the best light** I will not to outright bash them, but if you feel that this will be a problem for you turn back now. Also **Theresa will get a bit too I did not appreciate what she did in the show and you will see my attempt to fix that.** I will try to give warnings for any potential shade that maybe thrown each chapter. The Passions time line places us after Fox hears Kay and Miguel making plans to break off the engagement and instead of trying to keep her Fox, who will still be played by Justin Hartley in my mind, moves on.

 **Chapter 2**

On the other side of the bar sat Nickolas Foxworth Crane, commonly known by the name Fox, was nursing a bottle looking as if it holds all the answers to his problems if only he looks closer to find them. Next to his right hand laid his phone that showed multiple missed calls from his mother Ivy and now ex-fiance Kay. Continuing to ignore the calls from both women Fox thought back to what drove him from home Harmony to the lights and noise of LA.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Fox sat at the desk waiting for the owner of the office to come back from where ever the hell her assistant said she was when she told him he could not go in. It wasn't long before the main star graced him with her presence._

" _Hey Fox, what are you doing here?" a feminine voice said from behind him_

 _Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald Crane, God she had a lot of names, made her way towards her desk looking at him with a look of confusion._

" _I just thought you should hear this from me before it hits the rest of the town" Fox said looking at the women who was the in some way, shape, or form always at the center of so much of this towns collective drama._

" _Hear what?" Theresa asked looking a bit concerned about what this could be about._

" _I broke off my engagement with Kay, I found her with Miguel" Fox stated as her looked at her, having one last hope that this was going to be a surprise for her and that she was not involved in this._

 _This hope was dashed when instead of surprise in her eyes he saw guilt. That was all he needed to know that this was another one of her schemes and this time he was caught in the crossfires._

" _But something tells me that you already knew that didn't you? In fact I am pretty sure this is what you were hoping for, isn't it? What I can't figure out is why would you want to hurt me?" Fox asked in anger shaking his head as if he couldn't make sense of any of this._

" _Fox that is not true, I did not want to hurt you at all! This is what I was trying to avoid, you have to believe me! I love you" Theresa said getting up from her desk and walking around to his side with tears in her eyes._

" _Love me? This is how you show that you love someone? By hurting them? Has this company twisted your head Theresa? I mean I know we have both did things that we are not proud of, hell how many schemes have we been a part of together that has caused others so much hurt? But never to each other? After the whole Whitney/Miles thing I thought you would have my back in this, so how the hell is not about hurting me?!"Fox yelled pushing the chair back as he stood up causing it to fall and started going for the door._

" _FOX!" Theresa called out as she rushed after him grabbing at his arms and positioning herself in front of him blocking his path to the door._

" _Fox please! It's not like the Whitney/Miles thing at all I am on your side! That's why I called for Miguel to come back for you!" Theresa pleaded continuing to block his path each time he tried to move around her._

 _Fox stopped trying to get around her at that comment and looked at his best friend in utter disbelief. Not for the first time the thought that maybe everyone in his family was right about this women being emotionally unbalanced, "What the hell are you talking about? How the hell is this for me Theresa?!"_

" _I know I sound crazy, but it's true. As much as I am sure Kay loves you and you her, I knew that if you two got married and Miguel came back afterwards it would hurt you worse than it does now. You are an amazing person Fox, despite what your parents and family have put you through you have come out of it, and most of all you have been my rock since you came back to town. All I want is to be your rock and if that means getting rid of Kay because she does not deserve you than I will." Theresa explained calmly once Fox paused his efforts in to getting away from her, but still stayed in front of the door in case._

" _And what Miguel deserves her? He deserves getting away with abandoning his daughter and only coming back when a man steps up to be the father that he couldn't? The kind of father that little girl deserves? One who holds her through sleepless nights? One who proudly shows off the stains of food she leaves on his clothes when she's being playful with her food? One whose world stops each time a tear falls from her face? Who would do anything he can to see those tears stop and for that dimpled smile to come back? He deserves to see her face light up when she looks at him?" Fox asked not really giving Theresa the time to answer any of his questions as he looked up trying to stop the tears that formed in his eyes from escaping._

 _Theresa looked at her best friend with sorrow when it became clear to her that it not the demise of his relationship with Kay that he was hurting over, but the one he had with her niece Maria. Theresa thought back to when she would come over for a visit with Lil Ethan, she would spend nearly the entire time watching from the sidelines. Seeing how good Fox was with Maria and Endora doting on their every needs and showing her son some new lines to try on the girl he liked at his school, like a true father. When she first called Miguel back she had hopped that she would be wrong and that Kay would not… it doesn't matter what she hoped in the end Fox still got hurt._

" _I'm so sorry, Fox" was all Theresa could say as she placed her hands on his face bring it down so that their foreheads were touching each other._

 _Taking in a deep breath that he hoped would not turn into sobs Fox replied "Yeah, I know"_

 _He left Theresa's office once he calmed down enough to be sure he could drive. He was still upset at her interference in his relationship and though it would take a while, he knew he would eventually forgive her. For now though he had to get away from it all though it was hard he already said his goodbye to Maria, Endora, and Tabitha, who strangely enough gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Fox gave into the small immature side in him and flip the bird as he drove past the welcoming sign to Harmony._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The vibration of the phone snapped him out of his thoughts, looking down the screen flashed the name Kay, Fox sent the call straight to voice mail before putting the number on the block list. As he stared at the phone Fox thought about how he was reduced to. He in a bar in LA and here he is moping about a woman who chose a boy with games and not a man with plans, he has become the guy he would have mocked relentlessly a year ago. The kind of guy who made his decisions based on the woman he was with, he has become Ethan. No worse! He has become the male version of Gwen, always fighting harder for someone who just did not want you as badly as you wanted them.

Well that Fox got nothing but heartbreak, so maybe it time for old Fox to come back to play. No more feeling's or thought's about forever, it's about the here and now and what feels good. To hell with the moral code of society, he tried to play that game twice with no results. He wants to live on the edge again and the best way to start that would be to find someone.

Turning in his seat Fox looked out on the dance floor spotting a women with short brunette hair in black leather pants and white spaghetti strapped crop top. However, what drew Fox in where the never ending legs that the woman had that was cased in, as far as he can tell, black suede ankle boots with the heel appearing to have been dipped in gold. She was dancing all over the floor not sticking to one partner for long, and not at all minding that her new partner may be with someone and instead would include them in her fun, before she moved on to the next conquest.

' _Yeah, she is going to be fun'_ Fox thought as a chugged down the rest of his drink and made his way to the siren that was calling his name.

 **XXXXX**

A/N: Hope you guy enjoyed, who do you think the brunette is? Don't forget to comment someone asked me if I will updating everyday? The answer is no, but I will try to every week I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I do have an end game but as for the middle parts it's still up in the air so review who knows your comment may take this story in another direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Where But Up**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC. Title inspired by the song "Heavy" by Jamal from the show Empire.

 **Author's note** : Who else is watching the train wreck that is Liam Spencer right now? I mean come on the king of cheating has the balls to say how "disappointed" he is with Steffy! Really dude so the stain on your upper lip does not smell bad to you?! You guys I got so heated I already wrote out the confrontation scene

 **Past relationships will have some shade thrown on them so that means a few people will not be seen in the best light.**

 **Chapter 3**

As soon as she was sure that her mother was not going to come back into the building and force her to go home with her, Steffy picked up her bag. She basically just lied to her Mom, telling her that she would have Oliver watch out for her was just to get her to leave. Though she and Oliver are cool, the last thing she needs is Logan supporter watching her every move and report it back to his clique. No way is she going to let them make this about them.

After a paying her tab with a slightly confused Oliver, she made her way out of the Bikini Bar.

 _ **XX**_

As the cab pulled in front of the Drunken Monkey, one of L.A's more hidden party gems, Steffy finished the touch ups to her make-up before heading inside. Once though the doors there was only one thought passing thought that she had, ' _I am not leaving alone tonight'._

 _ **XX**_

 _Damn, she missed this_.

The non-apologetic fun that seemed to have been lacking in her life since her relationship with Liam began. This freedom was like a sweet escape.

The thump of the base moved throughout her body as she moved around on the dance floor. Steffy lost herself, without a care in the world, to the sea of warm bodies pressed against her. The faces of her partners were beginning to blur together, men became women and vice versa. Steffy tilted her head a bit and raised her hands towards the back of her neck, rapidly swaying her hips from side to side.

Too busy enjoying herself Steffy didn't notice all her dance partners seemly disappearing till there was only one. After a while she became aware that she no longer felt as crowded, but she still had a partner. Hands, strong hands that identified them as males, moved along her waist towards the sides of her breast before they followed the path back down and once again settled on her waist. Steffy felt herself being pulled back by the hands and until she was pressed against the strong solid body that they were attached to.

Instead of being bothered by this strangers cockiness, Steffy found that she was felt the exact opposite. Those few moments told her all she needed to know, _'oh, this is a man who knows what he wants, unlike a certain boy'._ For this fact alone Steffy pushed her body further into the man and allowed her hands to move up searching for his neck, which was further up than she was expecting, even without heels Steffy wasn't a petite woman by any means.

 _ **XX**_

Fox could feel his mystery woman's hand moving up and down his chest for a moment before they chose their destinations. One hand wrapped around the back of his neck and the other went over his own hand that was on her right hip holding it in place. Fox lowered his head so that it was now in the crook of her neck and slide one of his legs between hers.

' _Hell yes!'_ Fox thought to himself groaning at the heat that he could feel on his thigh.

This seemed to have sparked something in her as well because the next thing he knew she started sliding her body downward along his as if her was her own personal pole. Her hips swayed slowly as it moved down till she was practically kneeling on the floor and then made its way back up. Once she reached her full length again mystery girl must have decided it was time to see who she just gave a full body lap dance to.

 _ **XX**_

' _oh, yes not a boy at all',_ Steffy stared up into the lust filled brown eyes of her partner and then further down to the lips that was curved into a smirk that screamed all the naughty things that it not on could do, but would do to her.

 _'challenge accepted'_ Steffy thought as she returned the smirk with her own.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: Miss me? Lol, I know I said once a week but school just started back up for me and it's already hell for me. Any way this scene was inspired by the oh so famous dance scene between Fox and Theresa, I am pretty sure that is how Justin and Lindsay hooked up and can you blame them, is it hot or what? If you have never seen it go watch it on youtube! Though if it help I put their scene on mute and was listening to "Stuck on a Feeling" by Prince Royce ft Snoop Dogg


	4. Chapter 4

**No Where But Up**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

 **Author's note** :It's been awhile but I'm back! This story will not follow either show to the exact, some things will be changed to fit the story so consider this an AU. For other characters will be mentioned, BUT for the most part the story will focus on Steffy and Fox. All reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive!

 **Past relationships will have some shade thrown on them so that means a few people will not be seen in the best light.**

Chapter 4

XX

As Steffy looked at the stranger before her, he had short blond hair but still enough for her to grip on if he needed to. His chiseled jaw was covered in a 5 o'clock shadow only out done his devil may cry lips that she was dying to touch. Moving her eyes downward Steffy noted that he was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a well-worn black leather jacket over it. His legs were encased in a pair of dark wash Levi jeans with, surprisingly, black combat boots.

' _Very nice'_ Steffy thought impressed with the whole package presented to her.

The stranger chuckled at her undisguised up and down check out before moving in closer, "You can look all night, but I can tell you touch usually does it for me"

"Cocky much?"

"Cocky?" he said smiling "No, I'm not cocky. What I am is certain."

"Hmm, and what are you so certain about?"

"I'm certain if you didn't like what you saw you wouldn't still be here"

"Oh and think you know me?" Steffy said raising an eyebrow

He laughed, "Let's just call it a hunch"

XX

 _Post Lope wedding/Honey moon_

"I can't believe we actually did it." Hope said laughing as Liam carried her over the threshold and placed her down, "I'm Mrs. Liam Spencer."

"Mrs. Spencer, I can get used to hearing that" Liam replied as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I didn't think we would make it this far, so many things have gotten in the way before that I started to think that it may never happen for us Hope"

At this Hope bit her lip turning her head away from his and walked around to full length mirror that was off to the side of the room.

"What?" Liam asked when she didn't reply

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"Come on Hope. I know it's something, what did I say now?" Liam asked unsure of what he could have possible said to get her upset already.

"Nothing, let's just enjoy our honeymoon as husband and wife."

"How can we do that if were already hiding stuff from each other?" Liam questioned

Hope sighed as she turned back to face him "Well it sure didn't help that you got a divorce instead of an annulment like you were supposed to. Making us wait longer to officially be together."

"Hope…" Liam said about to explain again the reason he decided on the divorce. Because to him regardless of how it happened his marriage to Steffy was very real sure his Dad and her cooked up the whole wedding itself, but it didn't mean he did not love her enough to take those vows in the first place. It didn't mean that his breathe wasn't taken away when he saw her round the mountain side in her short white dress,long veil, and boots making her look like an angelic badass on her wedding day a move only Steffy could pull off.

"I know why you did it Liam. It's just that I never doubted that we would find our way back to each other, your Dad and Steffy tried to get in our way. But I knew the day that I gave myself to you that you would do right by me."

Making her way back to her husband Hope placed quick peck on his lips before hugging him. Not seeing his expression turn to suspicion at her comment

' _Do right by her?'_

XX

A/N: If you have read the previous version of this I have made some recent changes and edits throughout the first three chapter so be sure to see what has changed so there is no confusion. Also, any Lope fans attack me, I am entitled to my opinion and to me their relationship seems to be on appropriate of a teenage couple. Where the relationship has clear flaws that are going to just disappear but get worse but anytime anyone tries to warn them about the danger they hold on tighter and yell out they are "Soul Mates". Any reviews are welcome, see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

**No Where But Up**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

 **Author's note** : This story will not follow either show to the exact, some things will be changed to fit the story so consider this an AU. For other characters will be mentioned, BUT for the most part the story will focus on Steffy and Fox. All reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive!

 **Past relationships will have some shade thrown on them so that means a few people will not be seen in the best light.**

Chapter 5

XX

Steffy pushed her mystery man into the door of the bathroom stall before yanking him down by his neck and slamming their lips together in a heated kiss.

Fox decided to let her have control of the kiss for now and instead focused his attention on keeping their lower body's connected as much as possible. His hands began kneading her behind as he, for the second time that night, slipped his knee between her legs and feeling the heated center through his jean.

A load moan/gasp sounded from Steffy's throat allowing her to break the kiss to catch her breath.

"As good as that moan sounded it would sound even better with my name wrapped around it, I'm Fox" Fox said in a low whisper keeping his face hovering over hers's and lips close enough that he could feel her breathe mix with his.

"Fox? Really, that's your name?" Steffy's leaned back so she could see his face in doubt it was likely just a line he gave out.

"Yeah I know, but in my defense my family is pretentious as hell and a nicknames was the only way to survive." Fox said with a smirk on his face not letting her get too far.

Steffy laughed he was still likely lying about his name, but then again she didn't come in this bathroom to get a real name or hell a name at all, and instead replied "I'm Steffy, now less talking"

Fox didn't need to be told twice he reached down and cupped the back of her thighs giving them a firm squeeze before lifting her.

Steffy let out a surprised squeal at this move, she subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck once again. However, not one to be outdone Steffy quickly recovered from her surprise and made her move.

Leaning down so that her lips were about to relock with his-

But before she could she heard the door into the bathroom open and a group of women enter.

"Megan do you have any eyeliner in your purse I need a touch up."

"Yeah hold on I just have to fix my hair really quick"

As Steffy listened to the women talk she began to feel Fox's lips on her neck kissing his way up with no regards to their surprise company not even 500 feet from them.

Each time she tried to push his face away he just kept coming back.

Steffy just turned her head to catch his lips.

This kiss was different from the first not tender, but not as heated as before. Slowly Steffy brought her left hand through Fox's short blond hair in a slow caress as if he was a cherished lover, she felt him relax. Then she tightened the grip she in his hair forcing his head back enough so that their eyes met.

"We're gonna have to take this elsewhere big boy" Steffy whispered against his lips so only he could hear her.

Fox chuckled "Your place or mine?"

XXX

Hope you enjoyed! P.s. not so great at smut so I will try to get as close as I can but it wont go into heavy detail.


	6. Interlude to Chapter 6

**Heavy as the Crown**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

 **Author's note** : This story will not follow either show to the exact, some things will be changed to fit the story so consider this an AU. For other characters will be mentioned, BUT for the most part the story will focus on Steffy and Fox. All reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive!

 **Past relationships will have some shade thrown on them so that means a few people will not be seen in the best light.**

Interlude to Chapter 6

XX

Steffy woke up with a dull ache in the center of her thighs reminding her that her night at her apartment was not spent alone.

And apparently neither will her morning if the warm heat beside her is any indication.

Smirking to herself, Steffy slowly turned over to see her gifted bed partner was laying on his stomach with her a thousand count sheets barely covering his ass.

' _and what a mighty firm ass it is'_ Steffy thought having quick flashes of gripping on to them a few times during the night.

"I know you're looking at my ass pervert"

His voice broke Steffy out of the memory, but instead of being embarrassed at being caught Steffy scooted closer until her nude body was draping his.

"Can you blame a girl for admiring a wonder piece of _ass_ et" Steffy whispered into his ear her hand sliding down his back before lifting off, only to quickly come back in a hard slap.

The slap came as a shocking sting causing Fox to slightly jump in surprise rather than pain, either way his reaction caused Steffy to laugh.

" _Oh_ you want to start on the kinks already?" Fox said replying with a laugh of his own turning around so that Steffy was now laid out on her back, "Cause I gotta warn you… I'm a bitter"

To prove his point Fox bent his head as he lifted her leg, and instead of going for her thigh like one would expect, he bit the back of her knee while rocking his hips in a downward motion.

" _Ahh-mhm_ " Steffy let out a surprised gasp/moan

Smirking as he looked down at her Fox asked "Think you can handle a bit of pain?"

Steffy raised her brow as her hand reached down nails digging into the bottom cup of his ass making it Fox turn moan in a pleasant mix of pleasurable pain in a low husky voice Steffy replied.

" _Dear boy we are going to have some fun_ "

XXX

Hope you enjoyed! This is just a little gift for being gone longer than I thought Next chapter will be more plot driven…. Once I figure out one outside these two staying in bed;) Also Check out the story on under the same name each chapter comes with a picture closet to what the chapter will contain if you like visuals


	7. Chapter 6

**Heavy as the Crown**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

 **Author's note** : This story will not follow either show to the exact, some things will be changed to fit the story so consider this an AU. For other characters will be mentioned, BUT for the most part the story will focus on Steffy and Fox. All reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive!

 **Past relationships will have some shade thrown on them so that means a few people will not be seen in the best light.**

Chapter 6

XX

Fox looked down at his phone debating whether he wanted to turn it back on and deal with the shit storm.

On one hand, he was slightly worried about his loved one's back in Harmony. The strangest, also most dangerous, things seems to be attracted to the small town and its inhabitants.

' _Hell that damn Tsunami is how I met Kay'_

That thought is enough to make him keep his phone off. That and he doesn't want to speak and/or hear from anyone in his family now. Just thinking about them drains out the relaxed mood his shower with Steffy gave him.

The Crane family is filled with narcissistic overbearing assholes, a strange mix that they have perfected over the years.

Even with all that in firmly supporting not turning on the phone, Fox did just on the chance that something may have happened with Maria, Endora, or Lil Ethan.

Once the phone powered on the incoming call made Fox instantly regret his decision. If Fox had a list of people he would least like to speak to it would be this one.

Steffy stepped through the bathroom door looking at Fox talking, well arguing with whoever was on the other line.

For a second Steffy was going to go back into the bathroom and give him some space, till she heard some of what Fox was saying.

" I'm selfish?! That's rich coming from you!"

"… _.."_

"You know what, how about this? Why don't you look past you inflated ego and look at the PEOPLE YOU "LOVE" that have suffered because YOU CAN'T GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

With that Fox let out a scream as he threw his phone against the wall causing it to smash in pieces.

Steffy watched as Fox stood in the middle of the room with his back turned to her breathing heavy. Steffy gave him a couple of minutes before she began to speak.

"So that went well"

Fox sighed as he turned to face her "Yeah, well that's the curse of a small town. Look, I'm gonna head out"

Steffy stepped away from the bathroom walking towards him, "Oh please that little scene is nothing compared to things that I have seen go down in a church."

Fox smirked with an eyebrow raised "Church? Isn't that like tempting the devil?"

"Oh it was out right open flames with sulfur in the air, but that's the curse of a repeat wedding" Steffy replied with a slight tilt of her head "Besides I am not done with you just yet"

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

Hope sat on the edge of her honeymoon bed waiting for Liam to finish his shower so they can go sightseeing.

Bored she decided to turn on the TV to see what was being said about the wedding.

" _ **Breaking News: This is Tammy Sinclair here with latest in this twister of a drama**_. _ **There is one thing we can say you can't keep that Steffy Forrester down for long. Just two days ago the Forrester heiress's ex-husband Liam Spencer, heir to Spencer publication, married her on again/ off again step sister Hope Logan, creator of the Forrester line Hope for the Future, just hours after his divorce from the vivacious heiress has finalized.**_ _ **While ex-hubby has been living in married bliss with the "chastity toting" fashion designer, Lady Forrester has found herself a very nice upgrade. That's right ladies and gentleman this triangle has just added another player into the mix, in the form of Fox Crane, heir to the Crane fortune.**_

 _ **Yep that's right, the formally engaged bad boy Crane has found his way to LA and most importantly found himself in the company newly single Steffy. Can you say coincidence? The two were caught by a phone video taken in a night club two days ago get very personal on the dance floor, and let me say it is delicious. Witnesses say that it got so steamy the two made a B-line for restrooms and later came out only to leave together. Since then the pair have been spotted out and about all over LA. Is this a real thing? Should we be breaking out a name for two just yet? Either way it real scandalous to know that you can't keep a good girl down or in this case bad girl."**_

Hope stared in shock as the video from the club played on the screen.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

XXX

Hope you enjoyed! I hope this makes up for the longer than anticipated break I got a full time job and I am studying to get into Grad school, but I felt bad for you guys so here you go. Also Check out the story on under the same name each chapter comes with a picture closet to what the chapter will contain if you like visuals


	8. Chapter 7

**Heavy as the Crown**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

 **Author's note:** This story will not follow either show to the exact, some things will be changed to fit the story so consider this an AU. For other characters will be mentioned, BUT for the most part the story will focus on Steffy and Fox. All reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive!

 _ **Past relationships will have some shade thrown on them so that means a few people will not be seen in the best light**_.

XXXXXXX

"Steffy, I know you're screening my calls. You can't avoid talking to me forever. I'm worried about you, so call me back sweetheart"

Ridge hung up the phone knowing very well his oldest and now only daughter was going to do what she wanted and with who she wanted. Trying to talk her out of any romantic prospects has always caused things to escalate, you only need to look at the mess with Bill Spencer as proof.

"Well, what did she have to say for herself?" Brooke asked as she walked into their living room.

"She didn't answer. I left her a message to call me back" He stated leaning against the couch.

Brooke scoffed, "I can't believe she's doing this… No, you know what I can believe she doing this. This is a classic Stephanie move" pacing the room in an angry huff.

Ridge wasn't sure which Stephanie his once-again Fiancé was speaking about Senior or Junior? Rather than bringing his mother into this argument he focused on the younger of the two women.

"Can you not talk about my daughter like she's some evil mastermind, her every move is not some plot against you or Hope. She just got divorced, her ex-husband just married a woman who at some point in her life was her sister, and now I believe she's on some fling to distract herself from everything." Ridge said going over to Brooke placing his hands on her shoulder to stop her from moving.

"Fling Ridge? Really? Why do you always do this? I am telling you she is up to something, how are you not worried?"

"Of course, I am worried" Ridge had to tighten his hold on her to keep her in still when she made a move to walk away, "Brooke stop. I am worried that my only daughter is hurting and she won't talk to me. I'm worried that she has once again got with someone with a bad reputation who does not have her best interest at heart. Look at what happened with Bill Spencer he took advantage of her in her time of need this Fox Crane is just another version"

He wanted to mention the fact that her precious son did the same with both of his daughter's along with his ex-wife. Rick's actions had a hand in Phoebe's death. However, those wounds did not need to reopened right now.

"What we need to do is stay out of her way and things will work out as they should, okay?" Ridge stated

"Fine I will leave it alone" Brooke sighed and was rewarded with a hug

"Thank you honey" Ridge couldn't see the pinched look on her face she was not letting this she would just have to be secretive about it ' _Stephanie Forrester was not about to blind side her with another outrageous stunt'_

XXXXXXX

" _ **Looks like things are getting a bit more interesting folks we spotted former Crane Heiress boarding a Crane Jet heading towards L.A., and it seems the honeymoon is over for our bright-eyed bride Hope Logan. Sources say that they over heard the Newley weds arguing about… you guessed it soon-to-be-step-sister-for-the-hundredth-time/ex-wife Steffy Forrester and her new Beau, and Mrs. Spencer was none too pleased with sister dearest new arm candy. Up next we have a panel to go over some possible name for new couple."**_

XXXX

I am going to stop saying sorry I have no idea when the next one is coming out, but what can speed it up is reviews and possible couple names for Steffy/Fox or Stephanie/Nicholas or Forrester/Crane

I have three that I sort of liked: , Stex, Stox or . You are free to throw in suggestions or choose from this list. Till next time. Also story is on same penname and title if you like visuals/images to go with each chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Heavy as the Crown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's that will appear in this story they belong to CBS and NBC.

Author's note: This story will not follow either show to the exact, some things will be changed to fit the story so consider this an AU. For other characters will be mentioned, BUT for the most part the story will focus on Steffy and Fox. All reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive!

Past relationships will have some shade thrown on them so that means a few people will not be seen in the best light.

XXXXXXX

Taylor sat in her seat just watching her only son pace his office looking at his phone in frustration.

"I mean they're even calling them St. Fox, the house of sex and money. Have you seen what they have saying about Steffy, Mom?" Thomas said looking at his mom phone still being held tightly in his hands.

"Yes Thomas. I too have a magical device that lets me see what is happening not only in the world, but also that of my daughter when she is not within my eyesight." Taylor sarcastically replied to her son for the third time that she is aware of what is happening.

" This is serious Mom, have you been able to reach her? Every time I try it goes to voicemail."

" No, I have still not been able to reach her since you asked me 30 minutes ago, Thomas. Look honey, I am going to tell you the same thing I told your father. I know your worried about Steffy, but you know her, she can handle herself just fine she doesn't want nor need us hovering over her right now" Taylor said as she caught his arm forcing him to stop him walking around her and focus on what she is saying to him.

"Yeah when it comes to business, but you put a guy in front of her and she loses herself "

Taylor smiled slightly, "You mean like her romantic older brother"

"Hey! We're not talking about me right now. We're talking about that guy crazy wild child of yours"

"Thomas" Taylor sighed, " I have heard your concern and believe me I am not blind to my children's weakness" Taylor held her hand up to stop him from interrupting her, "However, I have heard your sister's too and she is adamant in breaking this us vs them cycle. Trust me nothing is more of an eye opener and hands-off sign then your daughter telling you that they don't want to follow your own weaknesses. Don't argue with me right now Thomas, it's true. "

Thomas let out a defeated breath and took the seat next to his Mom, "I hate seeing her like this especially when she is hurting already because some man has once again disappointed her, usually it's Dad, which I can handle but anyone else I can't seem to get through to her. But fine I will let this go. I still hold the right to say I told you so when this blows up"

"Of course, now if you excuse me I think I am going to follow your sister's example and find myself a nice warm body to keep me company" Taylor said heading towards the door

"Mom!"

The look of pure horror on her son's face was too much and she started to laugh, "I'm joking honey, though I am meeting an old college friend for lunch"

The horror was replaced with confusion and suspicion "Well that's cryptic" Thomas said sarcastically before continuing " What's this friend's name?"

"Oh, look at the time I'm going to be late. Bye, honey."

"Mom!"

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Harmony

Tabitha watched as Kay and Ivy argue with pure amusement at the chaos that the news of Fox's new arm piece was causing.

"This is all your fault! I warned him that you were no good for him and now because of you my son is with harlot of LA!"

"My fault?! Oh no this started long before I came into the picture! If your family wasn't so screwed up Fox wouldn't have had to try to make a family he felt he didn't have!"

SLAP

"Ivy, you have five seconds to get the hell out of my house before I drag you out by your cheap wig" Kay threatened as she felt the throb of the slap still on her cheeks.

Glaring at her Ivy took her purse and headed for the door already coming up with ways to get to once again save on of her son's out of the arms of yet another manipulative morally loose brunette.

"Well that was quite entertaining, I have to thank you dear" Tabitha replied causing Kay to turn and glare at her.

"Shut up Tabitha. I have to go try and get Maria to eat, she won't let Miguel do it since he's not Fox" Kay snapped as she made her way to the kitchen

Tabitha chuckled to herself, "St. Fox, indeed"

XXXXXXXX

HI guy's I know it has been for ever but things have been rough on the old thought bubble, but I see that Steffy and Bill might be heating up again, now whether it's real or revenge on Liam, I don't know but I am still here for the new drama.

Any way let me know what you think!


End file.
